


Lost in The Sauce

by cunning_capra



Series: Persona Gravy Gang 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Day One, Gen, Gravy Bath, Humor, PersonaGravyGang2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunning_capra/pseuds/cunning_capra
Summary: Morgana is awash in an ocean of gravyPersona Gravy Week Day 1: Bathing in Gravy(Sequel/ Spiritual Successor to lizalilac’s ‘if you do the cooking by the book then you’ll have gravy’)
Series: Persona Gravy Gang 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879036
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Day 1 - Bathing in Gravy





	Lost in The Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you do the cooking by the book then you'll have gravy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802563) by [lizalilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizalilac/pseuds/lizalilac). 



> Persona Gravy Week is finally upon us everyone! Come join in the fun at @gang_gravy on twitter, gravygangofficial on tumblr, and gang.gravy on instagram!
> 
> This one is for you gravy gang *blows kiss*. 
> 
> Don’t forget to read the prequel by lizalilac here!
> 
> Gravymen.

“I can’t believe it!” Ann cries out, folding herself into a booth. Tears are welling in her eyes and she blinks through them angrily, “I just. I can’t believe it.”

“Hey,” Akira says, sliding in next to her. She doesn’t even look in his direction, just wipes her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “It’s going to be alright. Everything’s going to be okay-”

“How?” She asks, voice cracking. Her lower lip trembles and she exhales shakily “It’s not going to be okay. Nothing’s going to be okay ever again.”

“That’s not true,” Akira says, rubbing her back soothingly. She buries her face in her hands and does not respond.

“It’s such a shame,” Haru hums, on the other side of the Leblanc. She fiddles with a ladle, and looks down at the contents of the pot in remorse. Cat hair floats to the surface and Ryuji makes a retching sound as he peers over her shoulder, “Do you think it’s still edible?”

“I wouldn’t risk it.” Makoto says quickly, shouldering her way past the two of them. She takes a breath and assesses the damage. The gravy is certainly ruined - the stove top is splattered in it, thick droplets of meat juice dripping off the edges. Someone - lord knows who in all the chaos- had at least had the forethought to pull out the mop bucket, but they had yet to put it to use. 

“Would you get me out of here?” Morgana asks, looking up from inside the pot. 

Morgana is awash in an ocean of gravy. The waves rise to meet him as Makoto jostles the pot uncertainly, and he yowls in indignation. His paws scrabble to find purchase in the depths of the gravy, paws paddling desperately against the current. An iceberg of a tasting spoon floats past him as he struggles.

“Please be careful Makochan!”  Haru shouts, reaching out to steady her uneven grip. She wraps her hands around one of the handles, and the waves of gravy slosh higher. “If we lift together, we should be able to make it to the sink.”

“You could help you know,” Makoto says, shooting Ryuji a look as she and Haru maneuver around him in the tight space of Leblanc’s kitchen. She presses herself against a counter and elbows him meaningfully. He makes a noncommittal sound, waving his hands dismissively. 

“As if I’d get in the way of Noir and Queen.” He says, “You guys are probably stronger than I’ll ever be.”

Makoto scoffs but does not disagree.

In the pot, Morgana screeches again, one gravy soaked paw breaking the surface. He tries to haul himself over the side, but a firm hand presses him back in.

“You’ll track gravy all over the kitchen if you get out now,” Haru says, not unkindly. She wipes some gravy off his whiskers, and smiles down at him, “Just a few minutes more alright?”

“Oh man, it’s like he’s taking a bath!” Futaba laughs, leaning far over the counter for a better look, “Gravy onsen event - unlocked!”

He is in a hell of his own making.

“It’s not funny!” Morgana whines. All he can taste and smell is gravy. All he can hear is the sickly slosh as his paws work to keep him afloat. All he can feel is its sticky surface, trying to pull him under. 

He sneezes and gravy shoots out of his nose. Ryuji gags.

Next to Futaba at the counter, Yusuke frames the scene with one hand - the other is delving inside the KFC bucket. Ann’s head shoots up when she hears the tell tale crunch of breading, and then she is descending on the chicken as well. 

It’s like blood in the water - the Phantom Thieves gather around the food - tired, hungry and salivating. The bucket of chicken, a siren song, and the thieves but weary travelers, lost in a sea of disappointment. 

Meanwhile, Morgana is still lost in a sea of gravy. He has been unceremoniously hefted into the sink, and left to sit, while his would be rescuers gorge on white meat and soft buttery biscuits. Morgana’s heart and paws are heavy, but he fights on anyways, struggling to his hind feet to reach the water knob and squealing as heavenly cold water spirals down from the faucet. A gift from god, to cleanse his soul of his gravy sins.

At long, long last. He is free.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in following because of/despite the current insanity of Gravy Week, you can find me on tumblr and twitter as cunningcapra ! Serious fics coming soon, promise.


End file.
